Holiday One Shots! Transformers
by Fanatic97
Summary: PArt of my 7 Days of One Shots, the collection of the TF One Shots, these will be less than 1,000 as a challenge to myself
1. Chapter 1

Transformers is owned by Hasbro.

Fanatic and Co. Would like to remind you to drink responsibly this Holiday season! Stupid Message since I don't drink...and am not old enough ;P

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Megatron groaned, as he shifted his body, pain was coursing through his circuits as he moved, he could feel, every inch of him BURNING!

HE struggled to stand as he stumbled a little bit, trying to recover. HE let out a low moan, from his throat as he tried walking toward the door.

"By the pit, what happened to me last night?" he uttered to himself. He braced himself, against the wall, groaning as he did so. HE felt sick and grimaced. "It must have been a glorious battle!" he told himself boldly, "yes, I must have been injured or….."

He paused, and realized that he COULDN'T remember anything, he checked himself over quickly, nothing was amiss, or out of place, in fact he seemed fine, he wondered if he had taken the time to visit Knock Out, and had some memory core disruption.

He then felt a splitting headache and he fell backwards against his bed. Growling, he tried to stand up, but slipped once again with a growl of anger. 'Perfect." he said with another groan.

He soon heard his door open and Dreadwing came in. "Lord MEgatron, are you alright?" HE asked, as he looked at his leader. Megatron snarled. :No Dreadwing, I just like lying on the FLOOR!"

Megatron cried out as the pain in his head returned and he slumped back. "GAH, curse this processor ache!"

Dreadwing, grabbed his master and helped him up to his feet, and Megatron stumbled forward as Dreadwing supported and lead him back to his berth.

"Just real Lord MEgatron, and rest you've had...a very stressful incident, Optimus Prime, got the drop on you and knocked you out."

MEgatron looked up at him and sighed. "Why would I, are you my doctor?"

He then felt another twinge of pain and yelped."Alright, Dreadwing I will." He laid back down and went into recharge.

Dreadwing watched and sighed, as he walked out into the hallway and looked around. The Ship was a mess, covered in paint, scratches, and it was up to his knees in water, he turned to his left to see Knock Out, Breakdown, AIrachnid and Soundwave, Soundwave was painted Black with some gold, Airachnid, had alot of her armor missing and was covered in blue paint, Breakdown was WEARING some of AIrachnids armor. and Knock Out had a giant Sombrero.

"Alright, I got him back to recharge, but we need to act fast,...and can anyone tell me how we landed the shop in the ocean again..OR WHY someone thought it was a good idea to spike the Energon as part of the Holiday party?!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

First, of the One Shot bash of mine, enjoy!

And no, you're NOT Getting the full explanation of what happened ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers is *Still as of yet* Owned by Hasbro *FOR NOW*

*Slight G1 AU, in which Rodimus has been leader for a few years.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He came here every year, since it happened. The event that changed his life. For a few years now, He had been coming, no one said anything, no one needed to. Always, during the Christmas Party, he would go for thirty Minutes and then come back.

He had admired him, all his life, everything he did, all he did, for the goodness of others, putting his own life on the line, constantly for those who needed him.

He had wanted to be him, and now he was him, the same position, the same role.

But the not the way, he had wanted to have it happen.

he had been arrogant, and reckless thinking that he could prove himself to be a hero, and he had flopped it.

He had died because of him.

He sat there, on his knees staring up, at the large holo image, like a young bot in History class. It read the same thing, and yet to him, it was like the words were fresh, every single time He saw them.

On this Spot, Optimus Prime fought, and was gravely wounded

By Decepticon Leader MEgatron during the Battle of Autobot City, in the year 2005

Optimus Prime was fatally injured, the current Leader of the Autobots, Rodimus Prime

then known as Hot Rod, had tried to come to the aid of Optimus Prime, leading to his

demise at Megatron's hands.

It hadn't been the same since then, he remembered the Christmas Party, the year before it all happened, he was full of life and happiness, relishing in the joy of the Holiday.

He knew that Optimus was still relishing in the spirit of Christmas in the Allspark.

He sighed, as he got to his feet. He knew that he had to give a rousing speech soon. About those who they lost, and what was yet to come.

He looked back, one more time, at the hologram and sighed.

"Merry Christmas Optimus."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Show of hands to those who have lost loved ones, that have drastically changed your Holidays!

THis is a Tribute to them.


	3. Chapter 3

OHHH OHHH I DO NOT OWN THIS COPYRIGHT MY FRIEND OH OH IT'S OWNED BY HA HAS BRRROOOOO! OH OH!

FYI, This is set before my Transformers Lifeline fic so everything will be explained there

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Canada

MEgatron growled as he sat in the remains of his ship, the once Mighty Nemesis, he had only awoken recently and for six years now he had spent freezing in this weather, with only the in stasis Soundwave and Black Out for company, he grumbled to himself, powering down served only a temporary relief from the cold,

It was Christmas time, he knew that well enough, it wasn't hard a nearby town, ut on a big celebration every year, and he could hear the Caroler's singing and the fireworks being shot off.

Every year it also seemed someone stumbled across him he lost count of how many carolers he had sent running in fear or drunk people had had thrown over a hill

he sighed as he sat there from what he understood Christmas was a time to give thanks and be with those that you loved.

A silly notion, considering his life.

he leaned back in his chair, and then he heard noises. people talking, he could hear them, and then he heard some rapping noises. Another yuletide people coming across him once again.

He growled, he hated this time of year VERY much they only found the ship then, for most of the time it seemed they stayed away, he guessed because of the water that constantly seeped into the Ships lower levels, the bridge was high enough and still well protected to be spared flooding on the inside. He rebmerd the one time that Black Out actually woke u and tired to find him while he was out of the ship and powered down in the water, he didn't find him until he left the ship to chase away some caroler's and fell on the big lugs frozen aft !

Megatron sighed. He had to admit though the Christmas season DID do one thing, he mused as he leaps from the ship, ready to fire his fusion cannons. It did keep him entertained. He jumped out an let out a loud yell, he saw several cars of humans who screamed at the sight of him, MEgatron laughed as he opened fire, blasting at humans recklessly, he watched as the ice broke, and the humans fled, they didn't need to because MEgatron feel right in!

As he climbed out he growled. Truly he hated this time of year

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yeah..shameless plug is shameless ^^


End file.
